Living For?
by CarbyLivesOn
Summary: A day in Luka's life. Samka included a little.read it!
1. Chapter 1

**Life sucks**

This is basically a story about Luka and his life. There aren't many about just him so I thought I should write one. Set in season 11, before all the fighting/counseling with Sam.

I hope you like it!

_--------------------------------------------_

Luka stomped into the doctor's lounge and slammed the door behind him. Spinning the dial on his lock he thought back over his day. Seven dead patients in twelve hours. It was days like these that made him want to quit his job. He must have set a new record. "No one could have killed that many people before," he muttered to himself under his breath.

"What'd you say?" Sam asked, coming behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Nothing," Luka answered quietly. "You followed me in here?" he inquired.

"Yup," came the reply as Sam turned him around and buried her head in his chest. "I missed you. A lot." She stood on her tiptoes and pulled his neck down, instigating a long, slow kiss.

"Sam…. I'm not in the mood," Luka told her as he broke the kiss and pushed her away. "See you later," he tossed over his shoulder as he headed out the door, pulling his coat on.

----------------------------------

Luka shoved open the apartment door and made his way to the bedroom, throwing his things on the kitchen table as he went.

He shouldn't have been so mean to Sam. He left a note on the bedside table apologizing for what he said, then he pulled of his clothes and rubbed his eyes.

Luka lay down in bed and fought the images that he knew would soon enter his head.

He was too tired, he couldn't get rid of those memories. Luka drifted to sleep as his dreams carried him to a place he wished never to return to...

--------------------------------

_He was walking down the street with his family. Going to the park. Danijela's hand entwined with his right hand, Jasna's smaller hand holding his left. Marco was sitting on Luka's shoulders, laughing and giggling as his father carried him along. For once, everything was right with the world. And then it came. Those sounds. _

_ The hideous sounds of the gunshots rung through the air, and fear was the only thing on his mind. Luka quickly rushed his family back to their home. Their safety was the only thing on his mind._

_Fast forward a few hours. Luka was sitting in the mess that was left of his home. Everything was burnt. It was hard for him to imagine that a couple hours ago his family was still alive. There was nothing left._

_------------------------------------------_

_  
..._Awakened by a cold sweat dripping down his neck, Luka looked at the clock. He had only been asleep for two hours, and he was already worn out and traumatized.

Luka turned the other way and looked at Sam, who was sleeping beside him and muct have arrived home not long ago. He grinned at her innocent appearance and hoped she wasn't mad at him.

He slipped quietly out of bed and went to the living room to watch TV until she woke up.

"Hey you," Luka heard Sam whisper in his ear about fifteen minutes after he had gotten up. "Can't sleep?" She had come over to where he was sitting on the couch and squeezed his shoulders.

Luka sighed and smiled up at her. "Thanks," he told her.

"For what?" she questioned

"For being you."

He pulled her into his lap and they snuggled on the sofa. If he couldn't have his old family, Sam and Alex were the next best thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Living For…..?**

Chapter 2

-------------------------------

Things were looking great. Sam was great, Alex was great, work was great. Luka couldn't keep the smile off his face as he walked around the County General ER. His smile turned into a huge grin when he saw Sam approaching him down the hallway.

"Hi," she said quietly. Not exactly what he was expecting, as he hadn't seen her for the last eight hours.

"Is something wrong?" Luka asked. He hoped not. But with him, everything always seemed to go wrong.

"It's Alex," she told him.

"Is he hurt? Is he okay? Did he do something bad? Should we –"

"Dammit Luka let me tell you," Sam interrupted him in mid-sentence.

Her expression softened when she looked at him. "Sorry, it's just…." She looked up into his eyes and then down at her feet. Sam sighed. "He got suspended."

"For what?"

"Some kid told him his mom was a slut. So he punched him out."

"Sam…" Luka pulled her chin up and brought his face closer to his. "Nobody should talk about anyone like that. Especially about you." She smiled a little at this last part. "Everything will be alright."

-------------------

"Mom, I hate the childcare center here. It's so boring." Alex's whining could be heard from the other side of the ER.

"Would you rather stay here and help me clean people's vomit up?" At this last comment Sam knew she had defeated him.

"Okay, I'm going." Alex had turned to go the other way, but he spotted Luka and ran over to him as soon as his mom had left.

"Hey, I heard you got in a bit of trouble," Luka started to say when Alex came up to him. Alex opened his mouth to speak, but Luka silenced him and said, "Thanks for doing that. Your mom doesn't deserve to be called names."

Alex winked at him and went up to childcare.

Luka went off to see his next patient.

-----------------------------

Later that night, Sam and Luka were snuggling in bed. "Do you think I'm a slut?" Sam's question was blunt and had appeared out of nowhere. Luka didn't need to think about it at all.

"Of course not!"

Sam was still unsure. "But when I first slept with you I barely knew you."

Luka rolled over so he was on top of Sam, carefully making sure that his weight wasn't on her. "Maybe it was love at first sight." He started kissing her, which made her giggle. He was gentle at first, then more eagerly his lips made their way down to more tender spots.

Luka ran his fingers up and down her sides, making her shiver. Sam loved how he made her feel. And so they made love that night. And it was more amazing than ever.

----------------------------

Later that night, when he held her in his arms, Luka was finally able to sleep well, without horrible nightmares or terrifying dreams. Had he achieved total happiness? Well, he hoped so.

-------------------------------------------------------

ok well theres chapter 2 hope you like. sorry about mistakes i wrote it out in a hurry


End file.
